


Overcome Your Darkness

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lightsaber Construction (Star Wars), Lightsaber Creation, Mentioned Mace Windu, Other, Paternal bond, Self-Insert, Visions, mace Windu is an arse, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: David Rieyd Builds His Lightsaber
Relationships: Jedi Master Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Overcome Your Darkness

David Rieyd looked tense, he had gone to Ilum with his master for the purpose of creating his lightsaber. "Master, I'm scared," he whispered as they entered the cave. "It is perfectly normal to fear little one; you are a boy." "But Master Windu says—." "Never mind Master Windu, he's arrogant and obnoxious," the boy's master, Koyu-Tan smiled. "You can do it." "Thank you master." The boy lay out the components, his deep blue crystal and closed his teal eyes.

He opened them and found himself in a black void, something that must be a vision, in the darkness he heard a voice. "You cannot escape me." It was the voice of a man; harsh, formal and demeaning. The man was tall, of a strong build and had brown hair that was greying at the sides, he also had a brown goatee. The iris of his narrowed eyes were a fierce golden yellow and the sclera a vivid blood red. "You are nothing but an easy pawn for the Dark Side."

"That's not true!" Rieyd getting afraid. "You are weak!" He cringed at those words, Jedi Master Mace Windu would tell him similar thing as would other Padawan. "No," he began, standing up to the vision. "I am not weak, I am a Jedi, I am strong, I am balanced, I am one with the force and the force is with me," the man disappeared with a roar and the void turned into a blue light that consumed the boy.

A muffled voice woke him. "Take it easy." It was the voice of his master. "What happened?" "Look for yourself." The boy looked beside him and saw a lightsaber, it had an angled emitter with two slits on each side, it looked both graceful and aggressive. The boy saw his master smile as he activated it. "I am proud of you," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Thank you master."


End file.
